Mobile Suit Gundam: TSCC
by ArcanePunkster
Summary: The story takes place after Judgement Day, the war between Man and Machine has reached a new level as powerful weapons known as 'Mobile Suits' enter the battle. As John Connor attempts to keep what's left of humanity alive and fighting, he develops a mobile suit that'll change the course of the war known as 'Gundam Beast', the first of an advanced prototype. Reviews are welcome!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The sound of beam weapons clashing against one another ringed out through the valley, as the sounds of battle echoed on the other side of the valley with the occasional flash of light. The sharp flash of purple and sparks shone through the valley as the claws of a machine with that of a beam sword. The mobile suit with dual beam claws was covered in the traditional greyish colours of the Resistance, it had a beam like pincer tail protruding from the mobile suits spinal area. The mobile suit with the beam sword however, had the pristine colours of white and silver indicating that it belonged to Skynet.

The two mobile suits charged once more at one another, the beam melee weapons clashing as sparks of purple erupted from the impact. The two mobile suits dashed away from one another to gain distance for another attack. However, the white and silver mobile suit pointed its beam sword at its enemy then over the suits loudspeaker came a mans voice.

"I should of killed you the moment I saw you, back at Century Work Camp"

In the other mobile suit, the rash breathing of what sounded like a sixteen year old girl made it hard for her to respond. In her suits cockpit, her hands were uncontrollably flexing out of control on the hand sticks.

"To think that the great John Connor, designed the Gundam Throne Viens for some piss of shit like you to use", the white and silver mobile suit lifted its beam sword in a striking stance before the pilot could engage with his attack, the sound of laughing came from the Gundam Beasts' loudspeaker.

The pilot of the white and silver mobile suit had a confused look on his face, "What's so funny girl?" he asked.

The pilot of Gundam Throne Viens started to laugh until she inhaled a large breathe of air as she combed dregs of her silver hair behind her ears. An evil grin appeared on the pilots face.

"Let's see if you can survive long enough first" the pilot looked up towards her suits interior screens with an eager expression. As for the pilot of the white and silver mobile suit, he still couldn't understand what the pilot of the Gundam Throne Viens was trying to say however, before he could do anything about it the pilot of the Gundam Throne Viens shouted at the top of her voice.

"TRANS-AM!"

Suddenly the Gundam Throne Viens' armour shone with a glossy red, and with such extraordinary speed dashed towards its opponent. The pilot of the white and silver mobile suit couldn't believe his eyes no matter what he did, he couldn't keep up with the speed of the Gundam Throne Viens, and before he knew it the Gundam was literally a few feet before him.

All he could respond with was , "Th-This is impossible"


	2. Chapter 1 - Gundam Throne Viens Pilot

_**Chapter One - Gundam Throne Viens Pilot**_

As Connor and one his trusted scientists walked down the corridor of the Resistance Headquarters, the scientist named Doctor Hillman fumbled through his notes as he followed behind Connor.

"Look Doctor Hillman all I need to know is whether the construction of the mobile suit is on schedule" Connor asked, he was still in his early twenties Judgement Day happened shortly after he turned sixteen. For the last few years he had close ties with the Science Branch of the Resistance movement, he helped make the Resistances' first mobile suit which could just about compete with Skynet mass produced model but, still suffers serious performance issues due to the lack of accentual equipment and resources.

Luckily for the Resistance they were able to capture a Skynet Research Facility that was producing the GN drives that Skynets mobile suits used. And thanks to that achievement Connor and the Science Branch could reverse-engineer and in some cases improve upon the GN drives. This paved the way for certain success in Connor new prototype codenamed 'Gundam'.

"Of course sir, we can make it with ease the hard part is finding a suitable pilot..." Dr. Hillman readjusted his glasses as Connor stopped to face him "...as you well know the output of the GN drives is extreme, no normal human can withstand it, at least not yet"

Connor just turned continuing down the corridor, "That's why we're here today Dr. Hillman" Connor's hand motioned to a sign saying 'Children's Infirmary, Dr. Hillman's expression changed to that of confusion but also interest in what Connor was thinking deep in that busy brain of his. It wasn't long before they came to a set of two metal doors a sign above indicating it to be the 'Children's Infirmary'.

As the two of them walked through the doors Dr. Hillman couldn't help but ask Connor this one question that had been bugging him for the last few minutes, "Connor, why are we here may I ask?"

Connor continued to walk towards the back of the infirmary surrounded by the sounds of children playing and talking, "Well Dr. Hillman do you remember that camp we liberated a few months ago?"

"Of course, it was a camp that Skynet used to research on humans specifically young children" Nearly everyone knew this as it was hard to keep information leaking to the public but, Dr. Hillman failed to see any answer behind Connor's question.

"Did you hear about what they 'witnessed'?" Connor purposely emphasized the word 'witnessed'

Dr. Hillman was still confused but, he answered nevertheless, "Uhh, well no, why what did they find out?"

"The soldiers who liberated the camp wrote in their reports that some of the children were experiencing 'unusual tendencies'..." before they could continue they were stopped by a Resistance guard, Connor showed his coded pass which was scanned by a handheld device, it shone green showing that the pass was valid the same happened for Dr. Hillman. The Resistance soldier motioned for Connor and Dr. Hillman to continue onwards.

"...what I mean by 'unusual tendencies' the children were apparently hearing, seeing and feeling things that the soldiers couldn't sense" Connor finished.

"That's impossible Connor, you know it is" Dr. Hillman responded.

Connor just smirked, "That's what I thought until I heard about this girl"

Before Dr. Hillman could say anything they came to a metal door on the other side they could hear a woman talking to someone. Connor opened the door to find a girl sitting up on the side of her hospital bed roughly eleven years old, her knees tight up against her chest, head facing away from the door before Connor and Dr. Hillman entered the room.

They were stopped by a nurse, "Oh, Connor and Dr. Hillman I want to tell you something before you go in"

Connor nodded.

"You need to be gentle with her, she experienced horrific things that no girl her age should go through , for instance she was..." the nurse found it hard to conjure up the words to tell them, she sighed "...to put it bluntly she was assaulted more than once when she was held at that camp"

Connor looked to Dr. Hillman, "Maybe it's best we leave it for the time being" the two of them were about to leave before the nurse stopped them.

"No, you can see her, just don't be forcible with her, she has a tendency to 'lock herself' away from strangers..." the nurse gave a forced smile "...I think it will do her good to see some new faces"

Connor nodded then continued to walk into the room when Dr. Hillman stopped him, "I think it's best I don't do my examinations if that's why you wanted me here".

Dr. Hillman then turned to the nurse, "Miss, do you have any medical data on that girl?"

The nurse nodded motioning Dr. Hillman to follow her, leaving Connor by himself, he took a deep breathe then entered the room.

The girl only glanced at him before she reinforced her previous position clearly indicating to Connor first impressions on him. All Connor could see of the girls head was her emo cut silver hair with a single braid running down her back. Connor just sat in the only metal seat in the room not saying anything to be honest he found it hard to even say a simply hello in this tense atmosphere. It had already been five minutes when the girl suddenly spoke surprising Connor.

"You going to ask me then?" she said bluntly.

Connor was confused by her question, "Uhh, excuse me?"

"You came all this way to simply ask me to pilot a mobile suit. am I correct?"

 _How did she know about that?_ Connor thought to himself, "Well, yeah I suppose but, how did you know that?"

"I don't know just did...just like when the security personnel came to assault me..." Connor could see that the girl was visibly shaken by reminiscing past memories that she didn't want to "...pretty pointless ability if I can't use it to stop what's going to happen"

Connor decided to change the subject, "Well how about you tell me your name?"

The girl squeezed her knees tighter to her chest, "I don't have one"

"You don't have a name? Surely your parents gave you one?"

The girl shook her head as tears started to trail down her cheeks, "I never had any parents"

To be honest Connor was confused by that answer however, more so he felt sorry for the girl. As he looked at the girl he noticed that her nationality was that of Asian and when they liberated the camp it was when a small glimmer of sunshine broke through the nuclear residue. The only language he ever learned from the Asian countries was Japanese, after a minute of contemplating to himself a name popped into his head.

"Hikari" was all he said.

The girls eyes opened slightly shocked by what she witness, Connor smirked a bit from her reaction.

"What do you think?" Connor asked.

The girl glanced at him then looked forward, "Hi...Hi-Hi...Hika...Hikari" she eventually said. A small smile appeared on her face, she looked away from Connor to hide it from him. All he could see from the back of her head was a slight nod, showing her appreciation to Connor at giving her a name.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Trinity's

_Please look on my profile for detail pictures of the various Mobile Suits featured in this story! Thank You!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two - The Trinity's**_

Two years later...

For the last two years Hikari has been training to become a mobile suit pilot, it had been a long tedious endeavour but worthwhile in the end. Although she was praised for her exceptional skill with the Flag Fighter which had become the norm for Resistance mobile suit pilots, on the other hand when she got inside the Gundam Throne Viens that was a whole other story.

Not only was the Gundam Throne designed to be five times better in every way than the Flag, it required a certain touch to achieve it's optimal performance level although Hikari didn't achieve that kind level, she did however do extremely better than the other mobile suit pilots in the Resistance before her. Today is the day Hikari tries her hand at the Gundam Throne Viens, nearly two years later after she tried it for the first time. However before they did that Hikari was asked to meet three other pilots she expected to work with in future operations.

As Hikari followed Dr. Hillman down a barely lit hallway one of many within the Resistance underground system, all she could think about was how nervous she was to meet other people. Hikari had only ever been comfortable with talking to Connor and Dr. Hillman, more Connor seeing as he adopted her as a little sister. Other than those two Hikari couldn't really cope when meeting new people many times her breathing rash, and on a few occasions found it hard to breathe properly under the pressure.

Although she hated the thought of meeting new people, Connor eventually convinced her to at least say ' _hi'_ to the three mobile suit pilots then see how it went from there.

It wasn't long before Dr. Hillman and Hikari arrived at a metal door to their right, Hikari attempted the best she could to slow her breathing. As the two of them walked in Hikari had no time to react before someone grabbed her tightly around the body. In response she panicked trying to set herself free until she looked down to see a red haired girl.

Judging by her looks Hikari guessed that the girl had to be maybe ten to eleven years old but, she wasn't quite sure. The red haired girl suddenly let go of Hikari realized she overstayed her welcome.

"Oh, sorry I guess I got a bit carried away..." a nervous smile appeared on the girls face, she then held her hand out to Hikari in greeting "...the names, Nena Trinity"

Hikari cautiously gripped Nena's hand shaking it gently, "...Uh, Hi-Hikari" she responded quietly.

Nena's mouth hung wide open, "That's such a pretty name!"

Before Hikari could answer another person appeared beside her this time a boy, with longish navy blue hair. He got up close to Hikari making her nervous and her breathing suddenly became short and quick. The boys face squinted at her a bit as if he was trying to read her mind.

"Not much for a mobile suit pilot" the boy suddenly spoke, Hikari's widen in shock at what he just said.

"Michael, no need to be an arse she's shy" Nena chastised Michael.

Michael turned to Hikari smiling, "Shy eh? That's fine I dig shy girls, they always turn out to be the cuter of the bunch" out of nowhere Nena suddenly pushes Michael away from Hikari with anger clear in her expression. As Michael landed on the floor he too turned to Nena with an angry expression on his face.

"What was that for?!" he shouted.

Nena became more riled up by that comment, "You're such a jerk to any girl you meet!"

"What's it to you? I do what I want!"

Nena growled as she and Michael butted heads, to be honest Hikari was rather on edge from this situation she wish she could just disappear pretending this never happened but, she knew that would be too good to be true. Hikari took a step forward thinking it would be best to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Umm, I-I don't think this is something you should be arguing about" Hikari spoke quietly to no avail, both Nena and Michael could not hear Hikari over their squabbling.

"So you must be Hikari"

Hikari jumped not expecting another voice, when she turned around Dr. Hillman was standing next to another boy with black downward spiky hair something about him emanated a calm and kind demeanour about him but, willing to put that aside when the mission required it. He stepped forward taking a quick glance at both Nena and Michael then he returned his gazed back down to Hikari holding his hand out. Hikari took his hand in hers when they touched her heart skipped a beat at just how soft and smooth his hands were considering what the outside world has become.

"Johann Trinity" he said with a small smile.

"H-Hikari" she replied.

Once again he glanced up at the arguing duet, "I see that you've meet my brother and sister" Johann spoke nonchalantly.

Hikari was surprised to hear that the three of them were brothers and sisters at first glance none of them share any resemblance but, after meeting them Hikari could tell that the three of them share close bonded relationship of trust and friendship. It didn't take both Nena and Michael long to realize that Johann was now in the room, the two of them stopped their quarrel to address Johann.

"Oh hey, Johann" Michael said casually, Nena pouted angrily at Michael for his sudden change in attitude.

Johann expression all of sudden became serious, "Michael, if I hear you pestering Hikari again like that..." he's then started to narrow "...you'll wish you had never crossed me"

Michael tensed scratching the back of his head, a few beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, "Sure, Johann it was only some friendly banter" Michael chuckled nervously as Johann looked on. Before they could settle in their calm environment Dr. Hillman interrupted them.

"Sorry to intrude but, pleasantries are going to have to wait..." Dr. Hillman quickly funnelled through some notes on his work board before looking back up "...we're running behind schedule we need to test synchronization rates with you and your Gundam Thrones"

The Trinity's and Hikari nodded in acknowledgment following Dr. Hillman without question to the Resistance HQ's hanger area.

Resistance HQ Hanger...

Hikari stared in astonishment through her helmets view screen at the three other Gundam Thrones that were to be used by the Trinity siblings. Johann walked up beside her looking at the Gundam Thrones himself. He nudged Hikari bringing her out of her daze and back to the real world.

"What has you so intrigued?" he asked.

At first Hikari didn't know how to respond, "I knew the Gundam Thrones were state of the art but, I didn't think your Gundams would look like this" she continued to glance up and down at the three new Gundam Thrones.

Over the bases loud speaker, Connors voice broke through " _All Gundam Throne pilots man your machines and prepare for synchronization testing"_

Johann turned to Hikari smiling gently, "I'll see you out there" nodding, Hikari responded in kind. It wasn't long before all the pilots were in their cockpits finishing off the final touches before take off. Once again Connors voice came through on the bases loud speaker _"One by one you'll take off, starting with Johann, Michael, Nena and finally Hikari"_

It had only been a few seconds when the green light for take off had appeared before the Gundam Thrones.

Johann's Gundam Thrones GN drive activated, "Gundam Throne Eins, Johann Trinity taking off!" Gundam Throne Eins flew straight up out of the opening into the dark sky looming over the South American continent.

Next Michael's Gundam Thrones GN drive activated, "Gundam Throne Zwei, Michael Trinity launching!" Gundam Throne Zwei took off out of the same opening. And like her siblings mobile suits Nena's Gundam Thrones GN drive also activated.

"Gundam Throne Drei, Nena Trinity ready to launch!" Gundam Throne Drei took off out of the hanger.

Finally it was Hikari, she couldn't help thinking about the mobile suit refusing to sync with her the only reason she lived was for this to be able to fly a mobile suit but, above all fly a Gundam. Her hands clenched on the hand sticks situated on both sides of her cockpit, she took in a deep breathe closed her eyes then slowly opened them.

"Gundam Throne Viens, Hikari ready to sortie!" to her surprise the Gundam responded to her flawlessly Hikari let out a big sigh of relief as she exited the opening. When she took in her surroundings she realized the others were waiting for her. A vidcom popped up on her screen showing Johann's face.

"Nice work Hikari"

Michael's face popped up on a vidcom followed shortly by Nena.

"Even an amateur could do it!" Michael spoke attempting degrade Hikari a little but, she didn't let that sway her confidence.

"Well done Hikari!" Nena called out showing her a thumbs up. Hikari tilted her head downwards smiling thinking how glad she was in taking Connors advice to meet the Trinity's for the first time in her life she felt like she truly belonged somewhere. The teams banter was interrupted by Dr. Hillman.

"Pilots there's green across the board all four of you have successfully synced with your Gundam Thrones"

"See what did I tell ya? That it would be fine!" Michael had a big grin on his face. Both Hikari and Nena laughed at Michaels sudden change in attitude as for Johann he couldn't help but smile at the three of them getting along. A few seconds had gone by when Johann's sensors picked up unknown bogey's twenty of them to be exact.

"Cut it out you three! We have company!" Johann shouted, the others stopped immediately looking the direction Johann was facing they could all see pings on their sensors indicating unknowns. Johann used his Gundams sniper to zoom in on the unknowns his eyes widened in shock they were mobile suits painted in white and silver revealing them to belong to Skynet. Johann exited sniper mode.

"Jinx Three's, twenty of them!" he shouted.

Nena gasped, "Out here! How they know where we were?"

"It doesn't matter, combat formation!" Johann ordered.

Without hesitation the Gundam Thrones entered combat formation headed towards the enemy Jinx Three's.


End file.
